Tell me that you need me
by hibess
Summary: Swoje osiemnaste urodziny Alibaba spędza na koncercie. Zakładając, że spędzi je samotnie, idzie po piwo, gdzie spotyka... / Do czytania warto zapoznać się z piosenką Rudimental "Waiting All Night", bo to do niej bawią się na koncercie.


Rozejrzał się dookoła nieco zmieszany, wypatrując jakiejś znajomej twarzy. Nie żeby się kogoś spodziewał, bo od czasów wyprowadzki do nowego miasta nie minęło więcej niż parę tygodni, stąd nie zdążył jeszcze zawrzeć nowych znajomości, ale jakaś tam nadzieja pozostawała. Spojrzał na dość sporą scenę znajdującą się kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, po czym udał się szybkim krokiem w stronę namiotów. Pole koncertowe było ogromne, bez problemów mogło pomieścić tysiące osób, a festiwal taki jak ten ściągał wiele osób z miasta i okolic.

Przepchnął się przez tłum studentów i wmieszał się w kolejkę za piwem. Zerknął na cennik i mimo wszystko odetchnął; spodziewał się wyższej ceny, a tymczasem nie było tak źle, mógł sobie pozwolić na zakup. Uśmiechnął się więc lekko, szukając drobnych po kieszeniach, gdy dziewczyna z obsługi zapytała, co mu podać.

– Dla mnie jedno piwo poproszę – rzucił, widząc że drobnych mu nie starczy, więc wyciągnął zwinięty banknot.

– Dowód poproszę.

Jęknął w duchu. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem ktoś pytał go o dowód. Którego zresztą nie posiadał. Dzisiaj kończył osiemnaste urodziny, więc w końcu mógł się legalnie napić, ale na wyrobienie dowodu wciąż musiał poczekać.

– Nie mam – westchnął, opierając się dłonią o ladę. – Posłuchaj, dzisiaj mam osiemnaste urodziny, jeszcze nie wyrobili mi dowodu, także...

– Legitymacja? – zapytała spokojnie, chociaż z jej twarzy można było odczytać, że nie wierzy mu ani trochę.

– Nie wziąłem, została w...

– Przykro mi – przerwała mu dość kpiącym tonem. – Ale bez dowodu ci nie sprzedam.

Zaklął cicho pod nosem, mnąc w palcach banknot. Gorzej być nie mogło, nie dość że spędzał osiemnaste urodziny zupełnie sam, to jeszcze na trzeźwo. Po prostu cudownie. Zresztą kto na takich imprezach sprawdzał coś tak śmiesznego jak dowód osobisty?

– Posłuchaj, mam dziś...

– Nie ma dowodu, nie ma alkoholu. – Wzruszyła ramionami, patrząc na niego w sposób, który sugerował, że najlepiej zrobi jak sobie już pójdzie.

– Dwa piwa poproszę – rozległ się spokojny głos kolejnego klienta i Alibaba aż drgnął zaskoczony, gdy ktoś pochylił się nad nim, opierając się ręką o ladę, a jego samego niemal do niej przyciskając. Co do cholery...

Odsunął się niezgrabnie, zerkając na osobę za sobą i aż mu język utknął w gardle wraz z niemiłym komentarzem na temat wpychania się w kolejkę. Co... co to za gość?

Dziewczyna chyba też zwątpiła, bo zmierzyła mężczyznę spojrzeniem, na co ten się uśmiechnął szeroko, co kompletnie nie współgrało z jego wyglądem rosłego faceta, któremu się nie podskakuje.

– Poproszę dla nas dwa piwa – powtórzył i Alibaba aż zamrugał, patrząc na niego w lekkim szoku. Mężczyzna też na niego popatrzył, uśmiechając się szeroko. Jednak zadziałało, bo dziewczyna z cichym, pełnym rozczarowania westchnieniem sięgnęła po dwa plastikowe kufle, do których zaczęła nalewać piwa.

– Dzięki – wyjąkał w końcu, mnąc w dłoni banknot. – Zaraz ci oddam, tylko musiałbym rozmienić... – zawahał się, widząc spojrzenie, jakie rzuciła mu dziewczyna.

– Daj spokój! – Mężczyzna poklepał go po plecach. – Postawisz następne.

Och. Czyli może jednak nie spędzi samotnie urodzin.

Kiwnął tylko głową, próbując opanować durnowaty uśmiech, jaki cisnął mu się na usta, gdy odbierał swój alkohol od rzucającej mu gniewne spojrzenia dziewczyny.

Poczuł się nieco dziwnie, gdy mężczyzna – nie tracąc swojego dobrego humoru – po prostu wyprowadził go z tłumu, obejmując ramieniem, którym równie dobrze mógł połamać mu wszystkie kości, był tego w stu procentach pewien. Jednak jego twarz wzbudzała zaufanie, mimo dość ostrych rysów twarzy jego oczy błyszczały pogodnie zza dość długich jak na faceta rzęs, a usta cały czas były rozciągnięte w uśmiechu.

– Fajna sprawa, spędzić urodziny na koncercie – zagadnął go, a Alibaba uśmiechnął się lekko. – Wpadłeś ze znajomymi?

– Właściwie to jestem sam – przyznał, rozglądając się dookoła. – Moi… moi znajomi nie lubią tego typu atrakcji – dodał małe kłamstewko, nie chcąc wyjść na aspołeczną sierotę i drgnął, gdy ten znów poklepał go po plecach.

– W takim razie spędzisz je z nami! – rzucił raźno i nim chłopak zdążył zaprotestować, ten już prowadził go przez szeroki trawnik.

Jak on miał w ogóle na imię?! I czemu tak właściwie w ogóle za nim szedł? Mało to świrów brakowało na takich koncertach? Jednak tak właściwie chyba nie miałby odwagi protestować. Nie komuś takiemu, kto wyglądał jakby potrafił jedną ręką złamać go jak zapałkę. A zresztą, co by nie mówić o jego wyglądzie, to uśmiech zdawał się być na tyle szczery, że Alibaba postanowił zignorować wewnętrzne ostrzeżenia i poszedł za nim, popijając swoje piwo. Przecież zawsze mógł się wtopić w tłum jeżeli towarzystwo nie będzie mu odpowiadać.

– Pierwszy raz na koncercie? – zagadnął go znowu, popatrując na niego z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem, co w sumie nie przeszkadzało Alibabie, bo od czasu wyprowadzki nie miał nawet z kim ot tak porozmawiać.

– Pierwszy raz na tak dużym – sprostował, rozglądając się wokoło.

– Możemy się później przenieść bliżej sceny – rzucił mężczyzna i Alibaba znów na niego spojrzał. Co prawda cała jego postura robiła wrażenie, to jednak bursztynowe oczy pozostawały życzliwe i pełne humoru. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł mały, srebrny kolczyk pod ustami mężczyzny. Nie miał nic przeciwko piercingowi, sam zresztą miał całe uszy w dziurach, w dodatku pasował on nieznajomemu. Zatrzymał jeszcze wzrok na jego długich włosach związanych w koński ogon, z której mimo wszystko wystawały pojedyncze, czerwone kosmyki. Ile on mógł mieć lat? Obstawiał że nie więcej niż 25.

Przynajmniej nie mieli problemu z przejściem, ludzie chyba instynktownie usuwali im się z drogi, aż Alibaba w końcu zaśmiał się cicho w swoje piwo, czując się jakby szedł z prywatnym ochroniarzem. I to nie brzmiało tak źle, skoro to właśnie ten facet robił za tego ochroniarza. Szlag, chyba nie powinien się z tego tak głupkowato śmiać, bo jeszcze naprawdę będzie potrzebował kogoś do ochrony, jak będzie tak łatwowierny i tak po prostu będzie chodził z ludźmi, których nawet imion nie zna…

– Tak w ogóle to Alibaba jestem – przedstawił się, przystając, gdy ktoś mało nie wytrącił mu piwa z rąk. Im dalej szli, tym robiło się coraz ciaśniej.

– Muu. – Mężczyzna przedstawił się krótko, znów opierając mu rękę na ramieniu, gdy szli przez tłum. Alibaba nigdy nie był przesadnie wysoki, ale nie był też karłem, jednak tutaj było pełno głośnych, wielkich ludzi, przez co naprawdę zaczynał się czuć malutki. To chyba dobrze, że trafił akurat na niego.

– To nie będzie problem dla twoich znajomych? – zapytał, na co Muu spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem. – No, że do was dołączę?

– Nie będzie żadnego problemu, w końcu im więcej nas, tym lepiej. – Poklepał go po ramieniu, które zaraz ścisnął lekko. – Zresztą szkoda by spędzać osiemnaste urodziny samemu, to powinno być raczej wyjątkowe przeżycie, prawda?

Alibaba nie wiedział, co takiego jest w jego spojrzeniu, w jego uśmiechu, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać i sam również uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Dzięki – powiedział, a nieco głupkowaty uśmiech nie schodził mu z ust całą drogę.

Cóż, przynajmniej nim dotarli do jego znajomych. Jak już zostało powiedziane, Alibaba wcale nie czuł się drobny ani mały, ale przy tych ludziach po prostu musiał zadzierać głowę, by się im przyjrzeć. Jak można było mieć tyle wzrostu! I w dodatku każdy miał kolczyk dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, może to był jakiś gang? Albo jakaś sekta? Aż zwątpił. Rany, w co on się znowu wpakował?

– Muu... – zaczął niepewnie, gdy ten objął go ramieniem, a cała jego grupa mierzyła go wzrokiem.

– To jest Alibaba, ma dzisiaj urodziny i ma się z nami zajebiście bawić, jasne?! – zawołał raźno, w ogóle niezrażony tym, jak sztywny i przerażony był chłopak. Zaraz jednak wymusił słaby uśmiech, gdy wbite w niego spojrzenia złagodniały, i zaśmiał się nieco nerwowo.

A potem prawie zszedł na zawał, czując jak ktoś zachodzi go od tyłu, delikatnie dotykając jego ramienia.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego – usłyszał cichy, dziewczęcy głos i obrócił się błyskawicznie, stając oko w oko z młodą dziewczyną. Wyglądała jak reszta grupy, z tą różnicą że nie miała kolczyka. I dwóch metrów wzrostu. Była w jego wieku albo niewiele młodsza, w każdym razie dla Alibaby jej towarzystwo wydało się nagle zbawienne.

– D-dzięki – wyjąkał i prawie ogłuchł, gdy rozległy się wiwaty i śmiechy, a każdy zaczął składać mu życzenia. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie dostał ich aż tylu, a już na pewno nie na raz. Nie znał kompletnie tych ludzi, zresztą oni jego też nie, a jednak każdy chociaż poklepał go po ramieniu czy, cholera, po głowie, czego szczerze nie znosił, życząc mu wszystkiego dobrego. Alibaba skłamałby, gdyby twierdził, że to nie było miłe i że mimo lekkiego zażenowania nie był tak po prostu szczęśliwy, gdy nagle stał w centrum zainteresowania, a ludzie w pobliżu gapili się na nich. Znajomi Muu należeli raczej do tego grona ludzi, którzy nie przejmują się osobami postronnymi. Alibaba niespecjalnie lubił zwracać na siebie aż taką uwagę, jednak uspokajało go jakoś to, że Muu cały czas patrzy na niego z uśmiechem. Sam również się do niego uśmiechał, czując, że chociaż go w ogóle nie zna, to jest w nim coś przyciągającego.

– Nie przejmuj się nimi, lubią czasem pohałasować – odezwał się Muu, gdy w końcu znowu znaleźli się koło siebie po tej fali nagłego zainteresowania jego osobą.

– Nie szkodzi, to... to fajne – powiedział w końcu nieco skołowany wcześniejszą wrzawą. Upił łyk piwa, chcąc stłumić tym swoje zażenowanie, zwłaszcza gdy Muu skomentował jego wypowiedź parsknięciem. Dopiero teraz miał okazję przyjrzeć im się lepiej; dziewczyna, która podeszła do niego jako pierwsza, miała tej samej długości glany co on, aż po kolana. Jednak gdy patrzył na nią, jak pewnie kroczyła, a mimo smukłości na jej nogach było widać mięśnie, to miał wątpliwości, czy dałby sobie z nią radę w pogo. Raczej to ona by go podnosiła niż on ją.

– Niedługo zaczną lecieć lepsze kawałki – rzucił Muu, samemu kończąc swoje piwo. Alibaba już chciał skomentować, że szybko mu poszło, ale patrząc na rozmiary mężczyzny jakoś nie wierzył, by ten mógł się upić, więc powstrzymał się od tych uwag.

– Teraz też jest nieźle – stwierdził, bo w sumie energiczna, skoczna muzyka była całkiem w porządku i potrafiła porwać do zabawy.

– Zostajesz do końca, prawda? – spytał Muu, pochylając się nad nim, by Alibaba lepiej go słyszał w tym hałasie, jakie wytwarzali znajomi mężczyzny. Jednak mimo tego poczuł przyjemne dreszcze przechodzące go po plecach, gdy poczuł oddech Muu na swojej szyi.

Szlag. Może dobrze zrobi, jak się nie upije.

Spojrzał w oczy mężczyzny, które patrzyły na niego tak uważnie i stłumił w swoim kuflu kolejny głupawy uśmiech, który wypełzał mu na usta, odpowiadając dopiero, gdy przełknął spory łyk.

– Myślę, że zostaję – stwierdził, a oczy Muu zamigotały w uśmiechu aż Alibaba miał ochotę parsknąć z zażenowania. Czy jemu się wydawało, czy ten facet okazywał mu trochę więcej zainteresowania niż powinien? Nie, na pewno mu się wydawało. – A wy? – dopytał, zerkając na niego.

– Do białego rana, po to wziąłem jutro wolne z pracy – uśmiechnął się szeroko, zaraz odwracając się do znajomych, gdy ci zaczęli coś do niego mówić. Cóż, Alibaba też mógł zostać do białego rana, czemu nie, jak świętować swoje osiemnaste urodziny to tak, żeby było co wspominać. A jak patrzył na tę wesołą gromadę, to nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że nie będzie się nudzić. Ciekawe gdzie Muu pracował? Musi go o to później zapytać, choć poczuł się trochę niepewnie. Nie przeszkadzało mu spędzanie tej imprezy z takim dzieciakiem jak on?

Zaraz też dokończył swoje piwo, na co Muu zaoferował mu wspólny wypad po kolejne.

– Próbujesz mnie upić? – zapytał ze śmiechem, przystając jednak na jego propozycję, kierując się w stronę kolejki.

– Spróbować nie zaszkodzi – odpowiedział mu mężczyzna z tak rozbrajającą szczerością, że Alibaba aż zamrugał, przeklinając się za lekki rumieniec na policzkach, ale i czując, jak serce bije mu szybciej z ekscytacji. Nie mylił się? On naprawdę na niego leciał?

– Teraz ja stawiam – odezwał się w końcu, próbując ukryć zmieszanie.

– To twoje urodziny! – Muu uśmiechnął się szerzej, ignorując jego wyciągniętą dłoń, w której podawał mu banknot. – Ja stawiam.

– Muu! – oburzył się, ale ten już zamawiał, nie zwracając na niego większej uwagi. Czuł się tak... tak... szlag, czy powinien czuć się tak w towarzystwie obcego, na oko sporo starszego faceta, którego w ogóle nie znał, a który ewidentnie był nim zainteresowany? Chyba nie, ale z drugiej strony to było takie… przyjemne, że ktoś skupia na nim całą swoją uwagę. Zresztą tak obiektywnie patrząc, Muu był niczego sobie, więc właściwie to czemu nie?

– Proszę. – Mężczyzna podał mu piwo i Alibaba kątem oka widział niezbyt wesołą minę dziewczyny, która wcześniej odmawiała mu sprzedaży piwa. – To co, twoje zdrowie? – spytał, unosząc swój kufel i Alibaba ze śmiechem zrobił to samo.

Właściwie nawet nie wiedział kiedy skończyli to piwo, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się, co jakiś czas witając się z ludźmi, którzy podchodzili do Muu. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej miał sporo znajomych i właściwie to wcale się temu nie dziwił, miał w sobie coś takiego, czym jednał sobie ludzi.

Dopijając chyba czwarte piwo z kolei Alibaba czuł, że jest mu już lekko i wesoło. Nawet w ogóle nie przeszkadzała mu ręka Muu, która cały czas obejmowała jego ramiona, ani dłoń, która od czasu do czasu muskała jego kark. I być może Alibaba by sobie tak to tłumaczył, że to w sumie nic wielkiego, gdyby nie czuł lekkich rumieńców za każdy razem jak ten patrzył na niego, nawet wtedy, gdy byli w tłumie, gdy Alibaba śmiał się z żartów któregoś z jego kolegów. Dobrze mu się z nim rozmawiało, Muu słuchał podobnej muzyki co on, był na wielu różnych koncertach, czego Alibaba szalenie mu zazdrościł, nie mając nawet sił kalkulować, ile ten miał lat, skoro mógł być nawet na tych, które były dość dawno. Był już jednak na tyle wstawiony, że nawet ta najwyraźniej dość znaczna różnica wieku przestawała mu przeszkadzać.

Sam zresztą nie wiedział, kiedy przełożył rękę przez jego plecy, oplatając go luźno w talii, gdy Muu nadal obejmował go ramieniem. Zwłaszcza że ten również nie protestował, prowadząc go pod scenę, gdzie zebrało się już naprawdę wielu ludzi, przez co było też dużo głośniej. I dobrze, przynajmniej krzyki zagłuszały szumiący mu w głowie alkohol i szybkie bicie serca. Co się z nim działo? Raczej nie był z tych, którzy tak szybko kleją się do nowopoznanych. I nigdy nie czuł przy tym tych wszystkich dziwnych rzeczy, które czuł właśnie teraz.

Może w tym alkoholu coś było? Coś mu dorzucili? Po tamtej barmance mógł się wszystkiego spodziewać. A może to mężczyzna pachniał jakimiś feromonami? Alibaba nie był pewien, bo nawet powąchał dyskretnie Muu i jedyne, co mógł powiedzieć, to że Muu pachnie naprawdę dobrze. Aż go ścisnęło w dołku. Nie mógł też zaprzeczyć, że naprawdę dobrze mu jest czuć te silne ramiona, które go obejmowały. Jeszcze nie wiedział czy Muu robi to tylko po to, by Alibaba nie zgubił się w tłumie albo, co gorsza, ktoś go nie rozdeptał, czy może chodzi w tym o coś więcej. Choć gdy przyjrzeć się sytuacji, to miał przecież glany, ciężko było go zdeptać! A on sam nie był jakiś drastycznie drobny. No dobra, może postura Muu skutecznie odejmowała mu wzrostu, ale cała reszta koncertowiczów była normalnych rozmiarów, mógł się z nimi równać.

– Chodź bliżej sceny! – zawołał Muu, przekrzykując się przez ogólny gwar, prowadząc go bez większych problemów. Chłopak widział te nieprzychylne spojrzenia, gdy się tak przepychali, ale nikt nie miał odwagi postawić się mężczyźnie, więc Alibaba nie mógł opanować rozbawionego, szczęśliwego chichotu, że to akurat on miał takie szczęście i szedł właśnie z nim.

– Co cię tak bawi? – zapytał Muu, pochylając się nad jego uchem, by mógł go usłyszeć. Alibaba ze śmiechem położył mu dłoń na karku, by ten pochylił się jeszcze niżej, bo o ile Muu nie miał większych problemów ze zniżeniem się do wzrostu chłopaka, tak Alibaba musiał by chyba stanąć na stołku, by swobodnie z nim rozmawiać.

– Nic, po prostu fajnie, że jesteś ze mną! – rzucił ze śmiechem, a gdy Muu spojrzał na niego z takim nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, zmieszał się tylko trochę, jednocześnie czując, jak serce dudni mu w piersi. Może nie powinien mówić tego aż tak otwarcie, ale tak właśnie było, cieszył się, że go spotkał i mogą się razem bawić; samemu na pewno nie byłoby tak fajnie.

Usta Muu zaraz rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu i potarmosił włosy chłopaka, przyciskając do siebie. Alibaba próbował odsunąć jego rękę, oburzając się przy okazji, by ten nie psuł mu fryzury, jednak tak naprawdę wcale nie miał nic przeciwko, by Muu dotykał go tak jeszcze.

– Jak dobrze, że stanąłem za tobą w kolejce – przyznał rozbawionym tonem i Alibabę znowu przeszły dreszcze, gdy poczuł ciepło jego oddechu na uchu i szyi.

– Kto by mnie wtedy upił – parsknął, zerkając w górę na niego. Muu z uśmiechem znowu przeczesał mu włosy, kompletnie nie słuchając protestów Alibaby i całkowicie ignorując otaczający ich tłum.

– Nie protestowałeś! – uznał i Alibaba już miał mu coś odpowiedzieć, jednak powstrzymał się, słysząc pierwsze dźwięki piosenki, którą znał i dość lubił, nawet jeśli odbiegała znacznie od tego, co słuchał na co dzień.

 _I've been waiting all night for you to tell me what you want..._

– Tell me, tell me that you need me! – zaśpiewał wraz z wokalistą, który coverował kawałek. Spojrzał ucieszony na Muu, który tylko objął go pewniej ramieniem, gdy znów się nad nim pochylił.

– I've been waiting all night for you to tell me what you want, tell me, tell me that you need me... – zanucił, a chłopakowi aż zabiło szybciej serce, bo raz, że najwyraźniej też dobrze się bawił przy tej piosence, a dwa, że Muu... że zachowywał się tak, jakby śpiewał to dla niego.

Spojrzał na niego, mając nagle wrażenie, jakby byli sami na tym koncercie, bo kompletnie nie docierały do niego krzyki ani wrzaski wokół. A już zwłaszcza gdy Muu oparł się swoim czołem o niego, gdy patrzył na niego z bliska tymi swoimi bursztynowymi oczami i chłopak aż wstrzymał oddech, gdy ten objął jego twarz dłońmi. Wstrzymał oddech i zamknął oczy, czując nagłą suchość w ustach, podekscytowany i niepewny, po czym aż krzyknął, gdy ten tak po prostu objął go i podniósł, tak jakby Alibaba nic nie ważył i jego ciężar nie był dla mężczyzny najmniejszym nawet problemem. Otworzył szeroko oczy, patrząc na niego w szoku. Wszystkiego się spodziewał, ale na pewno nie tego. Szlag, aż zbeształ się za to, że pomyślał, że on wtedy… że może go… Zaczerwienił się do własnych myśli, jednak szybko zaplótł nogi w jego pasie, obawiając się, że jednak spadnie, ale niepotrzebnie – Muu trzymał go tak silnie, tak pewnie, że mógł czuć się bezpiecznie.

Objął go mocno, z przyjemnością wdychając jego zapach i kierowany jakimś nagłym impulsem sięgnął do jego włosów, uwalniając je z gumki. Zaraz odchylił się nieco, by na niego spojrzeć i uśmiechnął się, gdy kaskada gęstych, długich włosów opadła mu na ramiona. Spojrzał mu w oczy i zadrżał, gdy ten zaraz pochylił się nieco, niemal dotykając jego ucha wargami.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego – rzucił, nie musząc nawet przesadnie krzyczeć, gdy refren się skończył, ustępując łagodnemu przejściu. Alibaba nawet nie zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, bo Muu tak po prostu przechylił głowę, łapiąc jego usta w pocałunku, robiąc dokładnie to, na co chłopak miał ochotę chwilę wcześniej.

Aż zabrakło mu tchu. Wbił mocno palce w szyję Muu, odpowiadając na pocałunek. To było... czuł się jak na jakiejś szalonej karuzeli i już nie widział, czy to cały świat wiruje, czy może tylko on, jednak jedyną stabilną rzeczą był Muu i jego usta. Słyszał, jak tłum znowu zaczął krzyczeć pełną parą przy refrenie, jednak Alibaba kompletnie nie zwracał na to uwagi. Liczyło się tylko to, jak Muu cudownie całuje, jak jego wargi pieszczą jego własne, a język wsuwa się w usta i gładzi podniebienie. Alibaba nie pozostawał dłużny napierając mocno na wargi mężczyzny, podgryzając je gdy tylko miał ku temu okazję.

Muu zaraz odsunął głowę, spoglądając mu z bliska w oczy, obejmując go ciaśniej. Alibaba był doskonale świadomy, że jego policzki wręcz płoną z zawstydzenia i zarazem ekscytacji, gdy tak na niego patrzył.

– Tell me that you need me – zaśpiewał Muu z delikatnym uśmiechem błąkającym mu się na ustach.

Odpowiedział uśmiechem i zamknął oczy, gdy usta Muu przesunęły się po jego szyi i skubnęły ucho, na co zareagował cichym westchnieniem, zaciskając dłonie na jego włosach, gładząc go po karku.

– Jesteśmy wśród ludzi – zauważył ze śmiechem Muu, gdy chłopak bez skrępowania odchylił głowę, pozwalając mu na pieszczoty.

– To co mi robisz? – wydyszał, zaciskając powieki.

Niski, lekko ochrypły śmiech tuż przy uchu sprawił, że deszcze przebiegły gwałtownie po jego kręgosłupie, kumulując się napięciem w podbrzuszu. No szlag. Co się z nim działo? Dlaczego ten facet tak na niego działał, że tak bezwstydnie się do niego kleił, czując jak rośnie jego podniecenie? Może to było o jedno piwo za dużo, może człowiek nie powinien chodzić na koncerty sam, a z kimś, kto go przypilnuje, a może po prostu w życiu czasem tak właśnie jest, że nie można się oglądać na nic, a po prostu brać to, co się ma...

– Tell me that you need me – zaśpiewał stłumionym głosem w ucho Muu, czując jak usta mężczyzny suną po boku jego szyi, a dłonie, te wspaniałe, duże dłonie przesuwają się po jego ciele i pośladkach. – Tell me – zamruczał, odchylając głowę, by sięgnąć jego warg, spoglądając mu w oczy z mieszaniną pragnienia i zawstydzenia, a Muu odpowiedział zmysłowym spojrzeniem, zanim znowu pocałował jego usta.

Spojrzał na niego rozogniony, gdy mężczyzna pociągnął delikatnie za krawędź jego paska z ćwiekami, by zaraz znów zacisnąć dłonie na jego ciele, łapiąc go pewniej.

– Muu – wydyszał, obejmując go ciasno za szyję. – Chodźmy stąd.

– Wciąż mi nie powiedziałeś – zauważył tamten, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu.

– Czego? – zdumiał się, taki cholernie zniecierpliwiony. Rany, jak on go pociągał, tego się nie dało opisać.

– Że mnie chcesz.

Zaczerwienił się lekko, milknąc i przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu zaciągając się zapachem jego ciała i włosów. Czy to nie było oczywiste? Czego ten facet od niego wymagał!

– ...chcę cię – powiedział mu w końcu do ucha, by nie musiał krzyczeć, zaraz zaciskając mocno powieki i wtulając się w niego mocniej, zaplatając ciasno nogi na jego plecach. Muu chyba na tę odpowiedź właśnie czekał, bo pocałował go pod uchem.

– Dokąd?

Alibaba najchętniej odpowiedziałby że wszędzie, gdziekolwiek, gdzie tylko Muu chce, byle wydostali się stąd, znaleźli się sami, by mógł go bezkarnie dotykać i żeby Muu też go dotykał. Zupełnie inaczej niż teraz.

– Możemy do mnie – odpowiedział z wahaniem, zagryzając wargę, bo przez myśl mu przeleciało, że chyba jest zbyt łatwy, że to wszystko dzieje się za szybko, ale z drugiej strony chciał zrobić coś szalonego, coś, co zapamięta na długo. A jeżeli ma to być noc z tym facetem, który tak go pociąga... Czemu nie. Czemu miałby sobie odmawiać.

Muu musnął wargami jego szczękę, zanim spojrzał mu w oczy. Alibaba czuł jak bardzo rumienił się pod jego spojrzeniem. Ciekawe, co też mężczyzna musiał sobie o nim myśleć... ale to nieważne. Chciał tego. Chciał jego.

– Słodki – zamruczał z delikatnym uśmiechem, całując zaraz jego usta. – Zostańmy jeszcze chwilę – zaproponował w końcu, jakby po dłuższym namyśle, spoglądając mu w oczy. – A potem pójdziemy do ciebie.

Zagryzł wargę. Czy tylko on był taki napalony? Tak, że chciał go już, teraz? Że był w stanie w tym właśnie momencie opuścić pole koncertowe, byleby być z nim sam na sam, by dokończyli to, co zaczęli ledwie chwilę temu? A może Muu nic od niego nie chciał... Może tak o, po prostu...

Krzyknął, gdy mężczyzna lekko go podrzucił, przerywając tym samym ciąg nieprzyjemnych myśli i wątpliwości, które zaczęły go ogarniać. Spojrzał na niego niepewnie i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy ten uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, szczypiąc go lekko w bok. Niemal zupełnie się rozchmurzył, bo w jego oczach nie dostrzegł pogardy ani kpiny, więc może nie wygłupił się aż tak bardzo?

Muu znów lekko go podrzucił, na co zareagował już śmiechem, by zaraz złapać się go mocno, gdy ten zaczął skakać razem z nim w ramionach do kolejnej dość energicznej piosenki. Ile on miał siły?! Jak mógł tak lekko go nosić, przecież to było kilkadziesiąt kilogramów, a on tak zwyczajnie skakał z nim i śmiał się, jakby to nic nie znaczyło!

Oplótł go tylko mocniej kończynami, zaraz reagując śmiechem, już w pełni rozluźniony i szczęśliwy. Miał rację, nie musieli się tak spieszyć, w końcu festiwal nie był taki zły. Skoro już tu są, to szkoda się nie pobawić. Razem.

Alibaba nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnim razem tyle śpiewał, krzyczał i skakał. Naprawdę dobrze, że był z nim Muu, bo coś czuł, że prędzej czy później zginąłby w jednym z tych szalonych pogo w jakich brali udział. Ale Muu cały czas był blisko, trzymał go i dotykał, obejmował i całował, gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, a chłopak niemal rozpływał się w jego ramionach szczęśliwy jak nigdy. Zwłaszcza, że Muu nie przestał nawet gdy udało im się natrafić znowu na jego znajomych, gdy i oni zaczęli się z nimi bawić i nikt nie patrzył dziwnie, gdy Muu całował go albo podnosił czy też brał na barana, by Alibaba chociaż przez chwilę mógł zobaczyć scenę. Przy nich wszystkich naprawdę zaczynał się czuć jak jakiś dzieciak, ale jednocześnie czuł się po prostu bezpiecznie.

Ale nie szkodzi, dzisiaj chciał się po prostu dobrze bawić. Zwłaszcza kiedy odszedł kawałek z Muu, gdy na scenę wszedł zespół, za którym nieszczególnie przepadał, więc mogli tę chwilę przeznaczyć na coś do jedzenia. Co prawda trochę się zirytował, gdy Muu znowu kazał mu schować pieniądze, płacąc za nich obu, ale w gruncie rzeczy był zadowolony z tego wieczoru.

– Nie jestem laską – mruknął, gdy przysiadł z nim na ławce, biorąc gryza swojej zapiekanki. Zdążył już trochę wytrzeźwieć w szaleństwie pod sceną, więc jego żołądek domagał się czegoś więcej niż piwa.

– Jestem tego doskonale świadomy – powiedział z uśmiechem Muu, szturchając go ramieniem, zaraz muskając ustami jego ubrudzony ketchupem policzek.

– To może pozwolisz mi w końcu zapłacić? – Podniósł na niego wzrok.

– Nie – odparł po prostu mężczyzna, krzywiąc się nieco nad swoją zapiekanką. Fakt, najlepsze może nie były, ale na pusty żołądek dobre i to.

Przynajmniej dało się je zjeść. Zerkał z ukosa co jakiś czas na Muu, czując, jak przechodzą go raz po raz drobne dreszcze. Czy to naprawdę możliwe, że... że spędzi noc z takim facetem? Alibaba nie był święty, ale nie miał nigdy okazji by uprawiać z kimś seks. Sama ta myśl wywoływała w nim zarazem niepokój jak i ekscytację, ale… cóż, życie ma się tylko jedno, prawda? Trzeba z niego korzystać.

– Jesteś stąd, tak? – spytał mężczyzna, przerzucając jedną nogę na drugą stronę ławki, przysuwając się bliżej i przypatrując się mu.

– Nie do końca. Przeprowadziłem się tu niedawno. – Aż się cały napiął, gdy wyczuł, jak jego nogi dotyka kolano Muu. Szybko zanurzył więc usta w kolejnym piwie.

– Studia? Nie, chwila, chyba za szybko? – Muu zmarszczył brwi, jakby kalkulował w myślach.

– Poszedłem rok wcześniej do szkoły – wyjaśnił z lekkim uśmiechem. Przymknął powieki, gdy Muu przysunął się bliżej i po prostu pocałował go za uchem, zaraz trącając nosem jego policzek. Ten prosty dotyk był taki przyjemny, to że Muu wykazywał nim zainteresowanie, gdy zaczepiał go tak swobodnie, że naprawdę ciężko było mu się oprzeć.

– Ile masz lat? – zapytał, zaraz znów na niego spoglądając.

– Dwadzieścia dziewięć. – Mężczyzna rzucił mu dłuższe spojrzenie, a Alibaba zamrugał z zaskoczeniem. To parę lat więcej niż mu dawał. – Przeszkadza ci to? – dodał po chwili, jakby z wahaniem.

– Nieszczególnie – westchnął w końcu, samemu odnajdując jego usta w zmysłowej pieszczocie, mrucząc cicho, gdy mógł polizać go delikatnie po wardze. Muu odpowiedział również muśnięciem i Alibaba czerpał sporą przyjemność z tego drażnienia się wzajemnie.

Dwadzieścia dziewięć lat... To prawie trzydzieści. Właściwie Alibaba nie spodziewał się, że Muu będzie miał aż tyle. Dekadę więcej od niego. Normalnie pewnie by nawet nie myślał w ten sposób o starszym facecie, ale szlag, Muu podziałał na niego jak nikt wcześniej i nie bardzo zamierzał z tego rezygnować, choćby miało to trwać tylko tę jedną noc.

Przesunął dłońmi po karku mężczyzny, przygryzając lekko jego dolną wargę, zaraz zaglądając w jego oczy. Aż zadrżał na zmysłowość jaką widział w jego spojrzeniu.

– Nie dopiłeś piwa – zamruczał Muu, pochylając się i dotykając delikatnie wargami linii jego szczęki, by zaraz musnąć szyję, na co Alibaba poczuł jak wychodzi mu gęsią skórka. Mruknął w odpowiedzi przymykając powieki, wodząc dłońmi po ramionach Muu.

Westchnął, gdy Muu delikatnie odgiął jego głowę, by uzyskać lepszy dostęp do jego szyi, którą zaczął niespiesznie całować.

– Muu... – wyszeptał, zagryzając wargę.

– Tak? – Mężczyzna podniósł na niego wzrok.

Alibaba zapomniał, co tak właściwie chciał mu powiedzieć, gdy tak na niego patrzył i patrzył. Zwłaszcza że Muu złapał go za ramiona, odwracając go w swoją stronę tak, że w końcu sam przerzucił nogę na drugą stronę ławki, co ten od razu wykorzystał, by jeszcze bardziej się do niego zbliżyć.

Zamknął oczy, mając już lekkie problemy z samokontrolą, szlag, powinni już do niego jechać, bo Alibaba nie był pewien, czy da radę się opamiętać. A ten tylko dodatkowo go drażnił! Te pieszczoty tak go rozpalały, a zarazem były takie niewystarczające. Pragnął więcej. Czuł, jak od Muu promieniuje ciepło, czuł siłę drzemiącą w tym mężczyźnie, dlatego w ogóle nie stawiał oporu, gdy ten złapał go pod kolanem wciągając na własne nogi. Potarł nosem po jego szyi, gdy ten całował go po ramieniu i był pewien, że jeszcze chwila i zaraz oszaleje. Że rzuci się na Muu, kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na otaczających ich ludzi. Zresztą jakby to do tej pory miało dla niego jakieś znaczenie...

Rozchylił wargi, gdy Muu pocałował go znowu, tak głęboko i leniwie zarazem, że aż miał ochotę przywrzeć do niego i otrzeć się o to twarde, gorące ciało.

– Może zmienimy miejsce? – Aż zadrżał na ochrypły szept mężczyzny, czując przy okazji nowy przypływ gorąca. Jak dobrze, że to on to zaproponował, że Alibaba nie wychodził do końca na tak kompletnie łatwego, by proponować to drugi raz.

– Tak – wyszeptał tylko nieskładnie, nie wiedząc za bardzo co tak, jakie tak, ale chcąc już go tak bardzo, że chyba powinien czuć się zażenowany.

– Chodź – mruknął, podnosząc się razem z nim, zaraz jednak stawiając go na nogach. Alibaba sam chwycił go za dłoń, prowadząc w stronę wyjścia z pola koncertowego, mając ochotę wyć, gdy pomyślał o odległości dzielącej ich od jego domu.

– Pojedziemy tramwajem – mruknął po chwili, kierując się z nim na przystanek, gdy w końcu udało im się opuścić te tłumy.

Poczuł się nagle dziwnie zdenerwowany. To nie tak, że pierwszy raz był zainteresowany nieznajomym facetem, ale pierwszy raz kończyli u niego w mieszkaniu i pierwszy raz z o tyle starszym. Lizanie się na jakiejś przygodnej imprezie to jedno, a oni chyba naprawdę...

Podniósł na niego wzrok, gdy czekali na przystanku, a Muu objął go luźno ramieniem, opierając się policzkiem o jego głowę.

– Twoi znajomi nie będą cię szukać? – zapytał nieśmiało, nie wiedząc jak przerwać tę niezręczną ciszę, jaka nagle zapanowała między nimi.

Muu pokręcił głową, gładząc wolno jego biodro.

– Myślę, że niespecjalnie. Wysłałem im smsa, żeby na mnie nie czekali – wyjaśnił, wzdychając cicho, by zaraz pocałować Alibabę w ucho. – Jesteś spięty – zamruczał jakby z lekkim niepokojem, wsuwając dłoń pod jego koszulkę i Alibaba aż poczuł dreszcze na ten dotyk. I właściwie dopiero teraz zamarł tak naprawdę, chyba nie chciał, żeby Muu wyczuł jego podenerwowanie. Nie chciał, by ten wiedział, że nie ma doświadczenia, że będzie jego, szlag, pierwszym. Nawet nie wiedział, jak ma na to odpowiedzieć, a przedłużająca cisza tylko sprawiła, że Muu obrócił go przodem do siebie obejmując w pasie, spoglądając na niego z uśmiechem, ale i uwagą.

– Jeszcze nikogo do siebie nie zapraszałem – powiedział, starając się brzmieć swobodnie. – Wiesz, nowe mieszkanie i…

Muu bez słowa ukrócił jego wypowiedź, całując prosto w usta, na co Alibaba zaraz odpowiedział, dużo lepiej się czując, gdy ogarniało go pragnienie niż wątpliwości. Przerwał im jednak podjeżdżający tramwaj i Alibaba miał mieszane uczucia, czy to dobrze że już jadą czy raczej wolałby stać z nim na przystanku i całować się tak rozkosznie jak przed chwilą.

– Możemy jeszcze wrócić na koncert – zaproponował Muu, ciągnąc go lekko za rękę, najwyraźniej widząc jego wahanie. Chłopak jednak pokręcił głową, nie patrząc na niego.

– Jedźmy – rzucił krótko, wsiadając do tramwaju.

Nie było już miejsc siedzących, ale nie szkodzi, całą drogę Muu asekurował go ramieniem, tak że Alibaba mógł w spokoju się na nim oprzeć, przymykając powieki. Dobrze było mieć przy sobie tak silnego faceta, przemknęło mu przez myśl. Może... może Muu nie jest z tych, co tylko na jedną noc. Może by się jeszcze kiedyś spotkali. Wyskoczyliby gdzieś razem. Na piwo na przykład. Tak o, pogadać. Chyba... chyba tego chciał. Tylko czy powinien tego w ogóle oczekiwać o facecie starszym o ponad dekadę?

– To tutaj – mruknął w końcu, pociągając go delikatnie za rękę i przyciskając guzik otwierający drzwi, zaraz wychodząc z nim z tramwaju. Chłodne powietrze mile koiło po dusznym tramwaju, więc uśmiechnął się lekko, zmierzając w stronę pobliskiego budynku.

Mieszkanie Alibaby nie było niczym szczególnym. Usytuowane na poddaszu w kamienicy, stąd nagromadzenie skosów w sypialni i kuchni, małe i bez remontu, ale mimo to nie narzekał. Było teraz jego miejscem, do którego zawsze mógł wrócić. Teraz jednak zaczął zastanawiać się nad takimi rzeczami jak porządek w mieszkaniu, czy ma coś do jedzenia, kiedy ostatnio zmieniał pościel, kiedy…

Muu po prostu objął go w pasie, gdy szukał kluczy po kieszeniach, chcąc otworzyć drzwi. Zastanawiał się gorączkowo, czy jest jakaś szansa, że jego sąsiedzi są tolerancyjni, bo ręce drżały mu wręcz nieznośnie, gdy mężczyzna całował go zmysłowo po szyi, stąd miał wątpliwości czy uda mu się otworzyć ten przeklęty zamek.

Wolał jednak nie ryzykować, by ktokolwiek ich zobaczył. Z trudem wsunął klucz, co skutecznie utrudniały mu te niespieszne pieszczoty, przekręcił go i wreszcie weszli do mieszkania. Powinien szybko skontrolować, czy wszystko było na swoim miejscu, czy nie zostawił na wierzchu jakichś upokarzających rzeczy, czy… Aż wstrzymał oddech, gdy Muu wyrwał go z tych rozmyślań, po prostu stając przed nim i postępując do przodu, aż Alibaba nie oparł się plecami o drzwi. Całe jego ciało drżało, jakby miał gorączkę i właściwie trochę się tak czuł, gdy Muu spoglądał na niego z góry z delikatnym uśmiechem igrającym na ustach. Napiął się cały, czując, jak mocno dudni mu serce, gdy Muu oparł ręce po obu jego stronach, tuż przy jego głowie. Szlag… Nawet nie zdążył rozsznurować butów!

Patrzył na niego, nieświadomie rozchylając usta i aż drgnął, gdy Muu dotknął dłonią jego twarzy, przyciskając kciukiem wargi. Rozkoszny dreszcz przeszedł po całym jego ciele, gdy ten bez słowa pochylił się nad jego szyją, którą teraz całował i delikatnie gryzł bez żadnego skrępowania. Chłopak pozwolił sobie na cichy, spragniony jęk, odchylając głowę i opierając dłonie na jego ramionach, które zaraz przeniósł na klatkę piersiową mężczyzny.

– Muu... – wydyszał, czując jak dłoń, która do tej pory dotykała jego twarzy, przeniosła się na jego biodro, które pogłaskała leniwie.

– Tak? – mruknął uwodzicielsko mężczyzna, schodząc z pocałunkami na jego ramię, odsuwając materiał jego koszulki.

Stłumił pomruk przyjemności, jaki rodził się w jego gardle, nie bardzo potrafiąc się skupić na tym, co w ogóle chciał powiedzieć. Podniecało go to, że Muu go tak dotyka, tak po prostu, bez żadnej niepewności, bez pytania o przyzwolenie, nie czekając na nic. Może niekoniecznie myślał o nich dwóch akurat w przedpokoju, ale wątpił, by był w stanie się ruszyć się z miejsca. Nie wtedy, gdy mężczyzna więził go własnym ciałem.

– Słucham? – Muu zamruczał do jego ucha, które zaraz przygryzł. Alibaba mocno zacisnął usta, starając się nie wydawać żadnych dźwięków, co było niezwykle trudne, zwłaszcza gdy dłonie mężczyzny przesunęły się po jego biodrach na dół pleców, gładząc wrażliwą skórę. Chłopak nie bardzo kontrolował fakt, że wypchnął nieco biodra, próbując otrzeć się o niego i tym razem nie zdołał powstrzymać cichego jęku, gdy noga Muu wsunęła się między jego uda.

– Co? – miauknął, gdy Muu ponowił pytanie.

– Chciałeś coś – wyszeptał tamten, ssąc płatek jego ucha i Alibaba jęknął, gdy przeniósł się na chrząstkę, delikatnie ją gryząc i skubiąc jego kolczyki, ciągnąc je zębami.

– Nieprawda – wydyszał, unosząc nieco nogę. Muu jakby zrozumiał, o co mu chodziło, bo zaraz uniósł ją wyżej, opierając sobie na biodrze i chłopak westchnął drżąco, gdy ten wolno się o niego otarł.

– Tak dobrze? – usłyszał jego pytanie tuż przy uchu.

– Tak – jęknął, czując się tak boleśnie podniecony, gdy oddychał ciężko przez rozchylone usta.

Aż drżał w przyjemności jaka go ogarniała z każdym pocałunkiem i skubnięciem mężczyzny, z każdym falującym ruchem jego bioder, którymi ocierał się o niego tak wolno i rozkosznie. Wbił paznokcie w jego ramiona dysząc cicho z pragnienia. Otworzył oczy, gdy Muu oparł się czołem o jego własne, patrząc mu w oczy pociemniałym wzrokiem. Ocierali się o siebie niespiesznie i Alibaba wspinał się coraz bardziej na palcach, aż nie poczuł, że Muu jest równie podniecony co on sam.

Drgnął, gdy ręce mężczyzny przesunęły się po jego biodrach, sięgając paska. Nie spieszył się z odpinaniem go, cały czas patrząc mu w oczy, aż Alibaba nie poczuł zalewającego go zawstydzenia. Zdał sobie sprawę, jak Muu chłonie każdą jego reakcję, każde drgnięcie, westchnienie czy zaciśnięcie powiek. Przechylił głowę, by nie patrzeć mu w oczy i aż jęknął, gdy Muu pochylił się nad nim, a ich usta odnalazły się w namiętnym pocałunku, dużo gwałtowniejszym niż do tej pory. Sam sięgnął do skraju jego koszulki, pociągając ją lekko, a mężczyzna zaraz oderwał się od niego, pomagając mu ją zdjąć. Aż otworzył szerzej oczy, podziwiając mięśnie jego ramion i klatki piersiowej. Dlaczego taki facet interesował się dzieciakiem takim jak on? Z takim ciałem mógłby mieć każdego…

Muu jednak nie dał mu się nad tym dłużej zastanowić, odpinając jego spodnie i wsuwając w nie dłoń, na co chłopak zupełnie stracił tchnienie.

– Tak...! – wyszeptał tylko jękliwie, gdy Muu poruszył dłonią, dotykając go tak niespiesznie. Aż sam poruszył się szybciej, bardziej przynaglająco, do szaleństwa pragnąc tej rozkoszy jaką oferowała mu dłoń mężczyzny.

Muu wsunął palce w jego włosy, ściskając je lekko, kciukiem gładząc jego policzek i wargi, które miał rozchylone w przyspieszonym oddechu. Alibaba czuł gorące rumieńce na twarzy, ale nie potrafił zapanować nad pragnieniem, nad swoimi reakcjami nawet będąc pod tak uważnym spojrzeniem. Muu ścisnął nieco mocniej jego męskość, gdy Alibaba złapał zębami opuszek jego palca. Aż westchnął niekontrolowanie, napraszając się bardziej biodrami.

– Piękny – wyszeptał mężczyzna, patrząc na niego z takim zafascynowaniem, że Alibaba niemal się zawstydził.

– Dotykaj mnie – wyszeptał jedynie, obejmując go rękoma, splatając mu dłonie na karku i pociągając do kolejnego namiętnego pocałunku, od którego zrobiło mu się jeszcze bardziej gorąco, a który idealnie maskował jego zmieszanie.

Mruknął w proteście, gdy Muu zaraz odsunął się nieco, obracając go i znów delikatnie popychając na drzwi. Oparł się o nie, spoglądając na niego przez ramię, przełykając ślinę, gdy widział jak ten smaruje palce żelem, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Aż się w nim zagotowało, gdy spojrzał mu w oczy, takie przepełnione nietłumioną żądzą.

– Chcesz...? – zapytał cicho, zaraz kaszląc, gdy jego głos zabrzmiał jakoś tak wysoko i piskliwie.

– Nie musimy tego robić – powiedział Muu, patrząc na niego uważnie, jednak chłopak zdusił w sobie chęć na protest.

– Chcę – wymamrotał tylko, zaciskając powieki i przytulając policzek do drzwi.

Oczywiście, że chciał. Chciał tego z tym facetem, z Muu. Pragnął go tak bardzo i na pewno nie zmarnuje takiej okazji jak ta. Jednak dopiero teraz docierało do niego, że Muu na pewno nie należy do małych. Szlag. A może powinni... aż wydał z siebie zmuszony jęk, gdy Muu przygryzł skórę na złączeniu jego szyi z ramieniem. To było na prawdę podniecające doznanie, chyba nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby zrobił tak jeszcze raz, a nawet gdyby ugryzł go mocniej.

– Na pewno? – wymruczał mężczyzna do jego ucha z takim spokojem, jakby jego dłoń wcale nie błądziła po biodrze chłopaka i nie obsuwała jego spodni coraz niżej.

– Gdybym nie chciał, nie byłoby nas tu – wyszeptał cichym, napiętym z podniecenia głosem, gdy śliska od żelu dłoń Muu zaczęła głaskać jego pośladki.

Muu tylko mruknął z zadowoleniem, zaraz całując jego kark, przesuwając po nim gorącym językiem i Alibaba aż drgnął, gdy poczuł jego palce przesuwające się między pośladkami.

Skłamałby mówiąc, że było to w pełni komfortowe doznanie. Nie żeby nigdy nie pieścił się palcami, ale ciężko mu było się rozluźnić, gdy robił to ktoś inny. Przymknął powieki, oddychając głęboko, starając się skupić na pocałunkach znaczących jego szyję, wypychając nieco biodra do tyłu, by dać mu do siebie większy dostęp.

– Rozluźnij się – usłyszał miękki szept tuż przy uchu.

– Staram się – parsknął z zażenowaniem. Dlaczego to było takie trudne!

– Spokojnie – zamruczał Muu, pocierając policzkiem po boku jego głowy. Alibaba westchnął drżąco, gdy druga ręka mężczyzny przesunęła się wolno po jego biodrze, ponownie ujmując jego męskość. Aż odchylił głowę, opierając ją o pierś Muu, gdy ten zaczął go pieścić miarowo. – Zrobimy tak, żeby nam obu było dobrze – zapewnił mrukliwym tonem, składając delikatne pocałunki na jego szyi.

Mruknął niewyraźnie, gdy palec Muu wolno wsunął się w niego, jednak nie protestował, skutecznie rozpraszany innymi pieszczotami. Drgnął i jęknął nisko, gdy poczuł muśnięcie na prostacie. Jedno, drugie. I kolejne. I jeszcze raz. Aż opuścił głowę, opierając się czołem o zamknięte drzwi, czując jak rozpaczliwie drżą mu nogi. O szlag. Właściwie sam nie wiedział kiedy Muu dokładał kolejne palce, pieszcząc go intensywniej i głębiej, rozpalając w nim naglącą potrzebę, by poczuć go w sobie.

– Tak dobrze? – wymruczał Muu, pocierając go tak, aż rozjęczał się cicho pod jego dłońmi.

– Tak! – wydyszał, mając wrażenie że miękną mu kolana. – Tak, och, tak...

Muu nie przestawał, gryząc go wolno po szyi, powodując rozkoszne dreszcze na całym jego ciele, tak że nie mógł opanować cichych jęków. Nawet nie myślał o tym, że może być tak gorąco, a zarazem spokojnie. Spodziewał się raczej szalonego, pospiesznego seksu z nim, a tymczasem Muu tak wolno go rozpieszczał. Podziwiał jego opanowanie, bo sam raczej nie mógł by się tak dobrze kontrolować przy dawaniu komuś przyjemności.

Właśnie. Może też powinien go pieścić? Może nie powinien tylko przyjmować rozkoszy, ale dać ją też jemu?

– Muu… – wydyszał, zagryzając zaraz mocno wargę, gdy mężczyzna w odpowiedzi mocniej potarł jego prostatę. – Chcę cię dotykać.

– A nie dotykasz? – spytał, przyciskając go nieco mocniej do drzwi, ocierając się lekko o jego plecy. Alibaba zacisnął dłonie w pięści czując, jak głęboko sięgają jego palce.

– Chcę cię pieścić – sprecyzował, oddychając głęboko, starając się nad sobą zapanować.

Drgnął, gdy Muu po raz kolejny przesunął opuszkami po jego prostacie, ale zaraz uwolnił ją spod nacisku, wycofując palce. Poczuł się nagle tak zaskakująco pusty, tak bardzo... bardzo pragnąc w sobie jego obecności.

Zdusił poczucie wstydu, gdy obrócił się w jego stronę, starając się rozpiąć jego spodnie. Muu niczego mu nie ułatwiał, gdy sięgnął jego ust wargami, inicjując kolejny rozpalający zmysły pocałunek.

Aż westchnął drżąco, gdy poczuł go pod dłonią, takiego gorącego i szlag, dużego. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, spojrzał w dół i aż przeszedł go dreszcz ekscytacji, gdy wolno przesunął palcami po całej jego długości.

Podniósł zaraz na niego wzrok i spłonił się lekko, widząc że ten cały czas mu się przygląda.

– Podoba ci się? – mruknął nisko i Alibaba ledwie powstrzymał chęć na przewrócenie oczami. Co to było za pytanie!

Chociaż głos Muu był zmieniony przez podniecenie, które odczuwał, to nie sposób było nie wyczuć w nim nuty zadowolenia. Alibaba uznał, że raczej nie powinien dawać się tak po prostu wcisnąć w rolę zachwycającej się idiotki. Może i go pragnął i zaprosił do siebie właściwie go nie znając, to jednak bez przesady.

– Czy ja wiem – mruknął więc na wydechu, masując go wolno dłonią i czując, jak ten staje się jeszcze większy pod wpływem jego dotyku. Muu zamruczał bez aprobaty, pochylając się nad nim i chyba za karę gryząc mocniej jego ucho. Alibaba aż sapnął, przymykając powieki, gdy kolejne ugryzienie, tym razem na boku jego szyi, posłało przyjemne dreszcze po jego kręgosłupie. Ta mieszanka delikatnych i mocniejszych pieszczot, jakie dawał mu mężczyzna, tak cholernie go podniecała.

Zagryzł wargę, mrucząc cicho i pieszcząc go dłonią, pospiesznie kalkulując, czy powinien wziąć go w usta. Miał na to ochotę, jednak gdy pomyślał o tym, ile się dzisiaj naskakali na koncercie... Następnym razem, po prysznicu. Sięgnął jego warg, wplatając drugą dłoń w jego włosy, ciągnąc je lekko, obiecując sobie po cichu, że dopilnuje, by mieli jeszcze taką okazję jak teraz.

Sam ugryzł jego wargę i aż jęknął, gdy Muu zrobił to dwa razy mocniej, zaciskając zęby w taki sposób, że jeszcze chwila i by go skaleczył. W odpowiedzi tylko zacisnął mocniej palce na jego włosach, szarpiąc je lekko, przylegając ciaśniej do jego rozgrzanego ciała.

Muu ucałował po raz ostatni jego wargi nim obrócił go do siebie plecami, a Alibaba chcąc nie chcąc ponownie oparł się dłońmi o drzwi, tracąc z nim kontakt. Westchnął, czując pocałunki wzdłuż karku i aż zacisnął mocno powieki, gdy poczuł jak ociera się swoją męskością między jego pośladkami.

– Muu... – wyszeptał drżąco, zerkając na niego przez ramię.

– Rozluźnij się – mruknął uspokajająco mężczyzna. – Jesteś strasznie spięty.

Może nie byłby spięty, gdyby nie stali teraz w przedpokoju, z opuszczonymi do połowy ud spodniami i wciąż w butach. I gdyby nie był to jego pierwszy raz. Mimo to... nie, nie miał głowy by teraz się rozbierać i prowadzić go do sypialni, chciał go tutaj, w tej chwili.

Rozsunął nieco nogi i mruknął nisko, gdy Muu przylgnął do jego pleców, gdy poczuł jego dobrze zbudowaną klatkę piersiową tuż przy sobie. Uniósł nieco biodra, chcąc to wszystko jakoś ułatwić i sapnął cicho, czując jak ten wolno się w niego wsuwa.

– Nie spinaj się – usłyszał jego szept przy uchu, gdy Muu uspokajająco całował jego szyję.

– Jak mam się nie spinać, jesteś duży! – parsknął, starając się jakoś zakryć swoje zażenowanie.

– Och? – Głos Muu teraz już brzmiał tak, jakby naprawdę był z siebie zadowolony i Alibaba aż miał ochotę zakląć. – Czyżby komplement? – zamruczał wprost do jego ucha, a Alibaba stłumił jęk, gdy wyczuł, jak mężczyzna dociska mocniej biodra, chcąc wsunąć się w niego głębiej.

– Chciałbyś – wydyszał tylko mało elokwentnie, nie potrafiąc się skupić dostatecznie na tej rozmowie. Muu był naprawdę duży... Niełatwo było się rozluźnić, czując takie napieranie.

– Oczywiście – zapewnił z seksownym pomrukiem, który posłał kolejne dreszcze po jego plecach. Westchnął przeciągle, gdy dłonie Muu zaczęły gładzić go pieszczotliwie po bokach, sunąc w górę i podszczypując sutki. Chłopak zagryzł wargę, prężąc się pod tym dotykiem, zaraz też krzywiąc, gdy przez to sam naparł na męskość Muu.

– Powoli, nie spieszy nam się – wymruczał cicho w jego ucho i Alibaba mruknął niewyraźnie, gdy te duże, gorące dłonie znowu przesunęły się w dół jego ciała.

Mocno zacisnął dłonie w pięści, gdy Muu pogładził jego męskość, pozwalając mu skupić się na czymś innym, zwłaszcza gdy poczuł jak drażni wrażliwą główkę.

– Właśnie tak – wychrypiał mężczyzna, wolnym ruchem cofając biodra, by zaraz wsunąć się znacznie głębiej. Alibaba jęknął gardłowo, wspinając się nieco na palcach, otępiały od tej rozkoszy pomieszanej z bólem. Muu również jęknął, najwyraźniej dość mocno odczuwając to jak Alibaba się na nim zacisnął. Aż przeszedł go dreszcz na ten rozkoszny dźwięk, zwłaszcza że zaraz usłyszał go znowu, gdy Muu się poruszył. Zakręcił lekko biodrami, starając się unieść je jeszcze wyżej, by poczuć go jeszcze mocniej, jeszcze głębiej.

Drgnął i aż westchnął, gdy Muu zaczął się w nim powoli poruszać, z każdym pchnięciem będąc w nim coraz głębiej, wypełniając go w tak cudowny sposób, że miękły mu nogi. Przesunął dłońmi po drzwiach, mając ochotę się czegoś chwycić, byleby tylko nie osunąć się na ziemię, ale ramiona Muu objęły go pewniej, nie pozwalając mu na to, trzymając go silnie w swoich objęciach.

– Lepiej? – wymruczał Muu, poruszając się miarowo, ocierając się wolno o jego prostatę, posyłając kolejne dreszcze w dół jego kręgosłupa.

– Tak! – jęknął nieco wyżej niż zamierzał, zaraz spuszczając głowę i dysząc ciężko. – Tak, Muu, tak…

Szarpnął się lekko, gdy mężczyzna stłumił jęk, wbijając zęby w jego ramię, ale ten dodatkowy ból stał się kolejnym bodźcem, który tylko potęgował jego pragnienie. Sam poruszył biodrami, nabijając się na niego i już nawet nie wiedział, który z nich jęknął głośniej. Oddychał z trudem, czując każde tarcie ich ciał o siebie, gdy się poruszali, to jak mięśnie Muu napinają się z każdym ruchem, jego gorący oddech parzący jego szyję, ramię, szorstkie dłonie błądzące po ciele... Zajęczał głośno, odchylając się i opierając mu głowę na ramieniu, czując jak głęboko w nim jest, jak głęboko się wsunął.

– Dobrze ci? – spytał podniecony, muskając wargami jego ucho.

– Tak! Muu, och... – Sam poruszył mocniej biodrami, obijając się o niego pośladkami. Miał wrażenie, że już nie wytrzyma tej rozkoszy, która go ogarniała.

– Słodki... – usłyszał jego niski szept i nie miał nawet ochoty się nad tym zastanawiać, bo Muu zaczął poruszać się w nim mocniej, zaciskając dłoń na jego męskości. Wyprężył się pod nim, wpadając w lekką panikę, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jak niewiele brakuje mu do końca, ale szlag, był tak skrajnie podniecony, pierwszy raz z kimś to robił, chyba miał prawo, żeby...

Jęknął, gdy Muu przycisnął go mocno do drzwi, całując jego kark i ramiona, a każde muśnięcie jego warg było na tyle chaotyczne i nieskładne, jakby i on miał problem z samokontrolą.

– Muu – jęknął drżąco. – Ja już...

– Wiem. – Muu przycisnął mocno policzek do jego pleców. – Ja też.

Uniósł nieco głowę, spoglądając na niego przez ramię i jęknął, gdy Muu niemal zmiażdżył jego usta w pocałunku, poruszając się w nim tak głęboko, tak mocno, że aż drżał niekontrolowanie na całym ciele, napinając palce u dłoni i u stóp. Jego ciało poruszało wbrew jego woli, ocierając o Muu, wychodząc naprzeciw jego mocnym, znacznie szybszym pchnięciom, które aż pozbawiały go tchu.

– Jeszcze trochę – wydyszał Muu wprost w jego wargi, które zaraz znowu pocałował. Alibaba jęknął kompletnie oszołomiony przyjemnością i tymi wszystkimi bodźcami. Czuł, jak z każdym ruchem Muu ociera się o jego wnętrze, jak mocno przytrzymuje dłonią jego biodro, wbijając mu niemal boleśnie palce w skórę, jak zęby skubią jego wargi.

– Muu, och Muu... – jęczał kompletnie pochłonięty wzbierającą w nim rozkoszą, gdy lawirował na granicy spełnienia. Muu, o ile to możliwie, przycisnął go jeszcze bardziej do drzwi, na co aż zadrżał, gdy jego rozpalona skóra zetknęła się z chłodem drewna.

– Właśnie tak, o tak – szeptał równie rozgorączkowany Muu, sterując ruchami jego bioder, których Alibaba już sam nie kontrolował, chciał już dać ujście tej nagromadzonej przyjemności.

Jęknął przeciągle, gdy ten zaczął pieścić jego męskość, masując kciukiem jej czubek w taki sposób, że wydawał z siebie tylko krótkie, proszące i wręcz desperackie dźwięki. Odsunął się od jego warg, zasłaniając własne ręką i niemal wbijając w nią zęby, dochodząc w dłoni mężczyzny. Nie mógł sobie jednak pozwolić na tę chwilę przyjemnej słabości, bo Muu tylko objął go mocniej, za chwilę samemu kończąc z przeciągłym jękiem. Aż otworzył szeroko oczy; tak po prostu w nim doszedł, przecież... przecież zrobili to bez niczego, jak pomyślał, że miał go teraz tak głęboko w sobie...

– Muu! – jęknął z wyrzutem, jednak nie mając sił na jakąś większą awanturę.

– Wybacz – mruknął tamten, opierając się policzkiem o jego kark, dysząc ciężko. – Tak się zaciskałeś...

Zagryzł wargę, oddychając głęboko i krzywiąc się tylko trochę, gdy poczuł jak Muu się z niego wysuwa. Dopiero teraz odczuwał to tępe pulsowanie w dole, jednak mimo nieznacznego drżenia nóg stanął nieco pewniej, odsuwając się od drzwi. Spojrzał na mężczyznę i zawahał się; powinien mu zaproponować prysznic? Herbatę? Nocleg? Cokolwiek? Co się robiło w takich momentach? Miał pustkę w głowie.

– W sumie... – zaczął, na co Muu uśmiechnął się lekko, z rozbawieniem, jakby wiedział, do czego zmierza.

– Nie denerwuj się, nie chce ci się wpraszać – powiedział spokojnie, w końcu puszczając go ze swoich objęć i robiąc krok w tył, rozglądając się. – Masz coś, czym mogę się wytrzeć?

– W łazience – powiedział, czując się tak niezręcznie, bo chyba... chyba chciałby, by Muu został na noc. Mężczyzna chyba nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że coś takiego brzmiało i wyglądało znacznie gorzej, niż gdyby po prostu został u niego.

Poprawił własne spodnie, przyglądając się jak Muu idzie do łazienki. Szlag. No i co? Dał... dał się przelecieć i Muu tak po prostu pójdzie sobie tuż po? Nie za bardzo chciał się do tego przyznawać, ale mieszanka wstydu i rozczarowania zakłębił się w jego żołądku.

Z drugiej jednak strony sam napierał, żeby Muu do niego przyszedł i to raczej było oczywiste, że nie po to, żeby grać w szachy. Syknął cicho pod nosem, pocierając dłonią czoło. Nie chciał, żeby to tak wyglądało ani tak się skończyło. Żeby Muu sobie poszedł, a on sam był kimś na raz. Również dobrze mogli... Mogliby jeszcze raz. Zobaczyć się. Wyjść gdzieś razem. Czy coś. Cholera, czy nie zalatywał desperacją? Ale jeżeli Muu wyjdzie, to pewnie już się nie spotkają...

Nawet nie wiedział kiedy ruszył z miejsca w stronę łazienki, myśląc tylko o tym, że wcale nie chce kończyć tak niezręcznie tej znajomości i powinien coś zrobić! Stanął w drzwiach, patrząc na niego, gdy ten, już z zapiętymi spodniami, wiązał włosy w koński ogon.

– Hm? – mruknął, spoglądając na niego pytająco, a Alibaba wziął nieco drżący wdech.

– Prysznic – rzucił, siląc się na spokój. – Weźmiemy prysznic.

Muu przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę i choć z jego oczu nie dało się wiele wyczytać, to jednak Alibaba wytrzymał to spojrzenie, nie uciekając wzrokiem w bok.

Drgnął, gdy ten powoli do niego podszedł, obejmując go w pasie i muskając ustami jego policzek.

– A zmieścimy się? – zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem. – W końcu jestem duży...

– Och, skończ już – mruknął zażenowany swoimi wcześniejszymi, wypowiedzianymi pod wpływem chwili słowami.

Odsunął od siebie jego głowę, na co Muu zareagował cichym, ciepłym śmiechem, ale już mu nie dokuczał, więc Alibaba zabrał się za dalsze rozwiązywanie swoich butów, kątem oka dostrzegając, że Muu również się rozbiera. Aż odetchnął z ulgą. Więc... więc jednak zostanie? Miał nadzieję, że Muu dostatecznie odczytał sygnały i nie będzie już nic wspominać o wychodzeniu stąd.

Zrzucił buty z nóg, wstając i ściągając koszulkę. Spojrzał na Muu, który sam stał już bez butów, rozpinając spodnie i przyglądał się mu z uśmiechem. Alibaba spłonił się lekko, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, gdy jego spodnie opadły na podłogę. Wydawało mu się, że uśmiech Muu się poszerzył, gdy wolno do niego podszedł. Czuł rumieńce na policzkach, bojąc się spuścić wzrok i otwarcie się mu przyjrzeć. Chociaż go kusiło.

– Chcesz się myć w spodniach? – spytał, unosząc brew i łapiąc za pasek jego spodni i rozpinając go. Alibaba chciał bardzo odpowiedzieć coś zaczepnego, ale miał jakaś dziwną pustkę w głowie, gdy czuł palce Muu gładzące jego skórę, obsuwające mu spodnie na biodrach.

Pozwolił mu się rozebrać, czując lekkie zażenowanie swoją biernością, ale z drugiej strony to było takie przyjemne, gdy ktoś się nim zajmował. Podniósł na niego wzrok, gdy Muu ścisnął jego pośladki, by zaraz po prostu unieść go do góry. Złapał się go pospiesznie, wczepiając się w niego rękoma i oplatając nogami w pasie, a Muu tylko zaśmiał się cicho, całując go w zgięcie szyi.

– Nie denerwuj się tak – mruknął, po prostu wchodząc z nim do kabiny prysznicowej, a Alibaba schował twarz w jego ramieniu.

– Postaw mnie – jęknął zbolałym tonem, chociaż wciąż go nie puszczał.

– Czego się boisz? – zapytał Muu, odkręcając wodę. – Nie upuszczę cię.

– Jestem brudny – parsknął z zażenowaniem, bo fakt, nie zdążył się doczyścić.

– Nie przeszkadza mi to – powiedział tamten i Alibaba podniósł na niego wzrok, co Muu od razu wykorzystał, całując jego wargi.

To był mocny, głęboki pocałunek, który wycisnął z niego dech. Był w stanie tylko jęknąć zduszenie, mocniej się wczepiając w mężczyznę. Nie miał pojęcia ile się tak całowali, wymieniając pieszczoty warg i języków, miał wrażenie, że trwało to całe wieki. Gdy się w końcu od siebie oderwali, oddychał równie ciężko jak Muu.

– Mieliśmy się umyć – odezwał się lekko zachrypniętym głosem, gładząc Muu po karku i ramionach.

– Mhm – wymruczał mu tylko w odpowiedzi, całując wolno jego szyję. – I tak jesteś brudny.

– Muu... – jęknął, patrząc na niego niepewnie, gdy nawiedziła go nowa, niepokojąca myśl. – A czy ty jesteś... no wiesz... – urwał, nie potrafiąc znaleźć słowa. – Znaczy... zrobiliśmy to bez zabezpieczenia...

– Pytasz mnie, czy jestem czysty? Trochę za późno na takie pytania, nie sądzisz? – Mężczyzna wyglądał na rozbawionego. – Ale nie denerwuj się, nic, czym mógłbym cię zarazić.

– To dobrze – wymamrotał speszony. Rany, naprawdę zrobił to z nim bez żadnego zabezpieczenia, co on sobie myślał! Z nieznajomym!

– A ty?

Podniósł na niego wzrok, zaraz umykając nim gdzieś w bok, co nie było łatwe zważywszy na dzielącą ich odległość.

– Czy to nie oczywiste? – mruknął, czując że się, szlag, rumieni!

– Oczywiste? – spytał, muskając go wargami po szyi. Alibaba mruknął niewyraźnie, nie będąc w stanie nic więcej wydusić z siebie na ten temat. W dodatku czuł się trochę jak głupek przez te gorące rumieńce...

Muu w końcu zaprzestał pieszczot, jakby zaskoczony brakiem reakcji z jego strony, po czym odsunął się, spoglądając na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.

– Ty wcześniej nie... – zaczął zdumionym tonem, który wcale niczego mu nie ułatwił, a co gorsze sprawił tylko że poczuł się trochę jak durny dzieciak. Cóż, nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby Muu uznał, że to koniec ich małej przygody i jednak sobie poszedł.

– Nie – wpadł mu w słowo, odwracając spojrzenie.

– Byłem twoim pierwszym? – zapytał cicho Muu, na co chłopak przewrócił oczami, przełykając ze zdenerwowaniem ślinę.

– Jeżeli zamierzasz się z tego nabijać, to może...

Muu przerwał mu długim pocałunkiem, który ponownie zaparł mu dech w piersiach, powodując ten nieznośny gorąc w podbrzuszu. Niemal jęknął w jego usta, wbijając mu paznokcie w ramiona, zaciskając mocno powieki. To nie było fair, tak nagle, znienacka go całować!

– Co mówiłeś? – mruknął mężczyzna chwilę później, gdy odsunął się od niego nieco, patrząc mu w oczy.

– Nie możesz w taki sposób przerywać ludziom, a potem oczekiwać, że dokończą! – jęknął obrażonym tonem, chociaż ogromny kamień spadł mu z serca. Skoro... skoro jeszcze nie wyszedł, skoro go tak całował, to chyba była nadzieja?

– Wybacz. – Muu zaśmiał się mrukliwie. – Po prostu nie spodziewałem się takiego wyznania.

– Mhm – mruknął wciąż nieco nadąsany, pragnąc już porzucić temat jego pierwszego razu. To było zbyt krępujące!

Muu tylko uśmiechnął się delikatnie i znów ucałował jego wargi, na co odpowiedział westchnieniem, mimo wszystko rozciągając usta w uśmiechu.

 _Pi-pik, pi-pik, pi-pik, pi-_

Mruknął nieszczęśliwie, wyłączając dzwoniący budzik. Znowu zapomniał go wyłączyć na weekend, więc pewnie była jakaś chora godzina, taka o której człowiek w ogóle nie powinien otwierać oczu. Nie w ten dzień tygodnia.

Mimo to przewrócił się na drugi bok, wzdychając męczeńsko, czując jak boli go głowa. No tak, za dużo wypił. Norma. Po tylu kolejkach piwa każdy by...

Otworzył szeroko oczy, spoglądając na miejsce obok siebie. Puste.

Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się tępo w miejsce obok siebie. No tak. No właśnie. Miejsce było puste. Mógł... mógł się tego domyślić. Że tak się to skończy.

Z cichym, niezwykle ciężkim westchnieniem opadł na poduszkę, naciągając na siebie kołdrę.

Idiota. To jasne, że pójdzie, nim Alibaba się obudzi. Sam pewnie też by tak zrobił, nie musząc się tłumaczyć, zwłaszcza, że niczego nie obiecywał.

Zaklął w myślach, bo mógł chociaż wczoraj zapytać o numer telefonu. Dać do zrozumienia, że nie przeszkadza mu luźna relacja, jeżeli Muu tak wolał. To nie tak, że Alibaba zakochał się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia, ale tak właściwie był nim zainteresowany, chciałby się z nim zobaczyć kilka razy i zobaczyć czy coś by z tego wyszło, a nawet gdyby nie... I tak by nie żałował. A tymczasem Muu wyszedł bez słowa, a on został bez żadnego kontaktu. No cóż. Nie ukrywał przed sobą żalu z tego powodu, ale chociaż miał niezapomniane urodziny tak, jak sobie marzył. Nie każdy może spędzić całą noc na pieszczotach z takim facetem jak Muu. Zwłaszcza że zrobili to trzy razy, o czym przypominał mu tępy ból w dole. Muu był cudownym kochankiem i ciężko mu było odsunąć ręce od jego ciała, więc tym bardziej żałował, że tak to się skończyło.

Z cichym pomrukiem wygrzebał się spod kołdry i skrzywił się, gdy przysiadł na brzegu łóżka, dotykając stopą zimnej podłogi. Musi kupić jakiś dywan, pomyślał ponuro, wsuwając nogi w rzucone obok glany. Zaraz narzucił na siebie znalezioną w splątanej pościeli koszulkę, choć nie bardzo potrafił sobie przypomnieć, skąd taką ma. Bielizny nie znalazł, trudno, poszuka jak już weźmie prysznic.

Ziewnął i wstał, otwierając drzwi sypialni i zamarł, słysząc ciche przekleństwo. Bał się drgnąć choćby o krok, ale w końcu to zrobił, zajrzał do kuchni i zamrugał. Nie spodziewał się, że go tu zastanie, w bokserkach szarpiącego się z kuchenką i choć jeszcze do końca nie wiedział, jak powinien na to zareagować, to poczuł ogromną ulgę.

– Ta kuchenka działa jakimś magicznym sposobem czy głodujesz? – zapytał Muu, odwracając się do niego przez ramię i marszcząc brwi, mierząc go od stóp do głów. – Swojej nie mogłeś znaleźć?

– Swojej... co? – zapytał zdezorientowany, spoglądając tam, gdzie patrzył Muu.

No tak, nic dziwnego, że nie kojarzył tej koszulki. Była o wiele za duża niż jego własne, fakt.

– Była pod ręką - odpowiedział, gapiąc się na Muu.

Muu w jego kuchni. Nie spodziewał się, że go tu zastanie. Że będzie...

– Co ty robisz? - spytał słabo, wchodząc do kuchni, szurając butami.

– Śniadanie – wyjaśnił, odwracając się do kuchenki. – Jak się to obsługuje?

– Ten palnik nie działa – odpowiedział, odsuwając sobie krzesło, ale nie siadając na nim, gdy tylko przypomniał sobie ten ból w dole.

– To ma sens – mruknął, zajmując się drugim palnikiem, a Alibaba nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie gapić się na niego otwarcie. – Hm? – Muu spojrzał na niego pytająco.

– Myślałem, że poszedłeś – powiedział cicho, zasuwając krzesło i ostatecznie siadając na blacie, podciągając glana, który zsuwał się z jego wiszącej w powietrzu nogi.

– Sam chciałeś, żebym został. – Muu spojrzał na niego badawczo i chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że mógł jego słowa odebrać jako sugestię.

– Tak! Znaczy to... to dobrze – dokończył kulawo, sięgając za siebie po butelkę wody, którą zaraz odkręcił. Muu patrzył na niego jeszcze chwilę, zaraz jednak wracając do śniadania, a Alibaba miał ochotę zwyzywać się od nietaktownych idiotów. Chyba nie w taki sposób powinien witać się z kimś, z kim spędził naprawdę upojną noc. I kto jednak nie zostawił go rano samego.

Gapił się na odkręconą butelkę z wodą czując, że ledwie panuje nad głupkowatym uśmiechem wypływającym mu na usta. Muu został z nim. A do tego najwyraźniej próbuje coś ugotować w jego własnej kuchni. Był cholernym farciarzem.

– Pomyślałem sobie – zaczął, machając lekko stopami, palcami stóp podtrzymując zsuwające się buty – że już poszedłeś, a ja nawet nie zapytałem cię o numer. - Zerknął na mężczyznę kątem oka, próbując ignorować to, że zaczyna czuć ciepło występujące na policzki. Brzmiał jak laska? Albo jak jakiś zadurzony młokos?

– To by bardzo źle o mnie świadczyło, nie sądzisz? – Muu spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem, więc i Alibaba uśmiechnął się delikatnie, spoglądając mu w oczy. Nie odpowiedział mu, spoglądając zaraz na to, co mężczyzna próbował przygotować na jego kuchence. Cóż... przynajmniej się starał.

Zachichotał cicho, na co Muu posłał mu niezadowolone spojrzenie, czym jednak absolutnie się nie przejmował. Mimo tragicznego bólu głowy był więcej niż szczęśliwy.

– Nie wyszło tak jak powinno – mruknął po chwili mężczyzna, sięgając po talerze bez żadnego wahania, tak jakby był u siebie.

– Te palniki już takie są, przyzwyczaisz się – rzucił nim zdążył się ugryźć w język. W końcu ten nic mu nie obiecywał, a on tak sam, z siebie...

– Mam nadzieję – odparł po prostu Muu, muskając przelotnie jego udo, zaraz kładąc ich śniadanie na stole.

Alibaba zadrżał i nie był pewien czy to od tego delikatnego dotyku, czy może od tych słów... Cholera, nie może się tak głupkowato uśmiechać!

Muu ułożył na stole sztućce i kubki z kawą, którą zrobił najwyraźniej kilka chwil wcześniej zanim tutaj wszedł. Chłopak zaciskał mocno wargi, przyglądając się jak ten rosły facet krząta się w jego maleńkiej kuchni i jest to tak... miły widok, że chciałby go oglądać częściej. Tak samo jak te cudowne szerokie ramiona, wspaniałą linię pleców. Jest na to nadzieja?

Przygryzł wargę, zerkając na Muu, gdy ten obrócił się do niego, chyba chcąc coś powiedzieć, lecz po prostu podszedł do niego, stając między jego nogami i Alibaba aż speszył się pod jego uważnym spojrzeniem, widząc ten cudownie zmysłowy uśmiech.

– Napracowałem się – oświadczył, jakby sugerował, że czeka na jakąś reakcje, kładąc przy okazji dłonie na jego udach, zaraz przesuwając je na dół jego pleców, kończąc na pośladkach. – Masz na sobie tylko ją? – Uśmiechnął się szerzej, ciągnąc za materiał bluzki.

– Muu! – jęknął speszony, na co mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szerzej.

– Mam sprawdzić? – zapytał cicho, ściskając lekko jego pośladek, obejmując go w pasie, a Alibaba odruchowo założył mu dłonie na ramionach.

– Mieliśmy jeść śniadanie – przypomniał mu słabo, chociaż rozkoszny dreszcz ekscytacji przeszedł po jego ciele.

– Poczeka – powiedział spokojnie Muu, całując go powoli po szyi.

– Nie brałem prysznica – jęknął, zaciskając powieki, gdy Muu przygryzł jego skórę.

– Nie szkodzi – uciął mu krótko. – Wyglądasz za dobrze, specjalnie się tak ubrałeś? – Spojrzał mu w oczy i chłopaka aż zatkało. Niby jak miał na coś takiego zareagować?

– Przestań – jęknął, odpowiadając na pocałunek, gdy Muu z cichym śmiechem pochylił się, łącząc ich wargi.

– Mnie tam się bardzo podoba ten strój – stwierdził, gładząc go po obnażonych udach, zaraz unosząc nieco jego nogi by objął go nimi w pasie. – Wcale nie narzekam. – Przesunął dłońmi pod wewnętrznej stronie jego nóg i Alibaba aż zadrżał na ten łaskoczący dotyk.

– Może spróbujemy tego, co ugotowałeś? – spytał, przymykając powieki, gdy Muu całował go wolno po szyi.

– Mhm – wymruczał Muu, nie zaprzestając pieszczoty, a Alibaba poczuł się taki... taki chciany. Że działał na tego faceta nawet rano, nawet na trzeźwo, że może... może coś by z tego wyszło. Skoro go pragnął, chciał go...

– Zjedzmy teraz – szepnął, wplatając dłoń w jego włosy, by delikatnie odsunąć jego głowę. – A potem możemy wziąć razem prysznic. Zostaniesz na obiedzie?

Muu patrzył na niego chwilę i Alibaba aż wstrzymał oddech. Może się pospieszył, może nie powinien, może...

– Zostanę – powiedział miękko, całując jego wargi i Alibaba zamruczał w jego usta, taki kompletnie szczęśliwy.

Miał nadzieję, że mu zostanie nie tylko na obiedzie, ale i na dużo, dużo dłużej.


End file.
